Hide and Seek
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: Bray Wyatt Smut! NSFW!


**(This is something I wanted to write. Yes I'm still working on Between Enemy Lines, but this is just something fun I wanted to write. Enjoy.)**

 **Hide and Seek**

You had worked for WWE in NXT for a while and were still new to the main roster. One thing was obvious to the rest of the women's locker room, you had a thing for Bray Wyatt. You would always talk to one of your closest friends about what you would let Bray do to you if he ever got you alone and in a dark corner. Of course you weren't sure if Bray knew you even existed or if he even liked you. He was a bit hard to find, not that you were looking for him. There was still something about him that was very intimidating. A part of you feared ever running into him, but it was that same fear that would fuel your deepest darkest fantasies. It was his creepiness that turned you on. A lot of the women would question what was wrong with you. There were guys like Roman, Seth, and Dean, but you only seemed interested in Bray. He was a handsome man too, you wondered why no one else saw it.

One day, you were talking with one of your friends when you saw Bray walking by. He had his lantern in hand which meant that he must have been going out to the ring for a promo or a match. Your eyes locked with his for the first time, you couldn't tell if he was being himself, or if he was getting into character, but he gave you a smile, or a smirk actually and a wink. You watched him until he was out of sight. Your heart was beating in fear and excitement. He had you in a trance and your friend had to get your attention to get you back into the conversation.

"Dang girl… you really do have it bad for Bray don't you?"

Your whole face turned red.

"I guess I do. I think this is the first time he's ever seen me. Our eyes met, and there was just something about his blue eyes, they had me in a trance… I couldn't keep my eyes off him."

Your friend joked with you and punched you playfully.

"I bet… if you had the chance, you'd have more than your eyes on him.

"Oh my God…"

"What?… I know you… I know how crazy you are about Bray… I think you might have gotten his attention. He winked at you."

"I don't think so… you were here too… he could have been looking at you."

"Ew… no thanks… Everyone knows I already have a guy… Bray is all yours."

"I don't know… you really think he could like me?"

"If he didn't… why would he wink at you?"

You were left to wonder this as your friend left. Later on, you were getting ready to leave for the night, someone came by and said that Bray was looking for you and then went on their way. A part of you was scared of Bray finding you, so you started to make your way towards the parking lot to hopefully get away before he found you. The only thing was, you didn't really know where you were going and found yourself in a very dark part of the arena. Your heartbeat in your chest and you could feel the chills on your body. You jumped when you heard something fall in the distance. At this point, you were afraid of Bray finding you, but instead of running, you decided to hide somewhere. You knew someone was coming, you heard laughter and knew it was him. Then he spoke, you stayed as quiet as you could hoping that he hadn't heard you or seen where you were trying to hide.

"I know you're still here. I saw you come this way…"

Bray laughed again as he thought of something.

"I would much rather play Marco Polo with you. That would make it a bit easier to find you, but Hide and Seek is just as fun I suppose… Come out come out wherever you are…"

It was quiet for a moment as you tried to quiet your breathing and slow down your heartbeat. Then Bray continued talking.

"Why are you afraid of me? I mean you no harm… I only wish to satisfy these… fantasies of yours."

You were in shock and kind of embarrassed… Bray heard from someone about your fantasies. You had never officially met him face to face, yet here he was searching for you. His footsteps were getting closer and you were still afraid, but also turned on.

"For what it's worth… Even though you haven't been here long, I've admired you from a distance. I've been waiting for the right time to approach you… You're close, I can tell… it's quiet enough that I can hear your breathing, and your heart beating in your chest. You don't know whether to run or to stay in your hiding place… You're terrified of me, but also from what I've heard… attracted to me. This must be terrifying and exciting for you. Why hide from me when I can make your deepest, darkest fantasies a reality?"

You were definitely excited down below. You were so into what he was saying that you had no idea how close he really was to you. He now made his presence known to you as he placed a hand on your shoulder. You jumped up at this and now you were on your feet standing face to face with him. This is the closest you had ever been to him. Your eyes locked on his and your heart beat in your chest. It was dark, but you were sure that you were blushing anyway.

"You found me."

Bray gave you a smirk.

"So… I hear you have certain fantasies about me… but here I am… you don't have to hide from me… just let me know what you want me to do."

You were breathing right up against him. You hadn't realized how close he was. You found yourself backed into a corner, your chest was right against his.

"Anything you want Bray…"

The next thing you knew, you were being pushed up against a wall. You were caught completely off guard as Bray attacked your lips in a kiss. You opened your mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in and eventually started to tangle with yours. You moaned against him before he pulled away, leaving you completely breathless. One thing you liked about him is that he had a secret sweet side that not many people got to see. Once he pulled away, he looked at you as you caught your breath.

"You ok?"

"Yes… I just can't believe this is really happening."

Bray smirked at you now.

"I did say I was here to make your fantasies a reality. So… why don't we continue where we left off?"

Bray started to kiss you again and your hands started to grab onto him to pull him closer. He was already hard, you could feel his hardness poking at you through his pants. This got you excited as you moaned into his mouth again as his hands started to roam your body. His hands went from your hair and your face down to your shoulders and breasts. You started rolling your hips against his to try to create some friction. Then soon, his hands made their way to your hips and he held you still. He looked at you dead in the eyes now, and his tone was more serious.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

You were now pretty much begging for him to do something.

"Please Bray… I want this… and I want you…"

This is all it took, Bray started removing both of your clothes. He started with his shirt and yours along with your bra. Your breasts were now exposed to him along with the cool air around you. A small part of you worried that you were going to get caught, but that all changed when he pushed you up against the wall, kissed you again and his hands began to massage your breasts. You rolled your hips against his again and moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss again teasing you as you whined. He laughed at you and placed a hand down at your pants.

"You must want me really bad right now right?"

"Yes… please Bray… I've wanted you for so long."

Bray smirked at you again.

"Next time… don't go playing hide and seek with me and you won't have to wait so long."

Now you smirked back at him.

"But I enjoyed our little game. Maybe I was a bit nervous, but also a bit excited about what you would do once you found me."

Bray was surprised at this.

"Oh… naughty girl… so your were expecting this?…"

"No… but I was hoping it would happen… I've fantasized about it."

Bray was curious and he wanted to tease you for just a bit longer.

"Do tell me… what is it about me that makes you want me so bad?"

"Bray please…"

"Uh uh… don't worry, it won't be long. Just answer that question for me… What makes you want me so bad?"

"This… the teasing and your whole creepy vibe… we're alone in the dark, and you can do anything you want to me."

You slowly rolled your hips against him and that got a groan from him as you could feel his hardness right against you. This made you want to be rid of the rest of your clothes so bad. Bray then soon did as you wanted.

"Mmm… then lets not keep you waiting any longer…"

Bray started kissing your lips and his tongue tangled with yours as you moaned into his mouth. His pants and underwear slid down his legs, but he took his time with you, teasing you some more. Your pants finally fell to the ground. His kiss made it's way from your lips slowly to your neck and collarbone. His beard tickled your skin and he bit slightly. You were breathing hard against him and he was just getting started. He held you against the wall with one hand while his other hand made its way down to your panties and he smirked at you.

"So wet… soaked for me."

You moaned and tried to roll your hips against his hand, you were desperate now to be rid of all of your clothes and to have some part of him inside you.

"Yes Bray… please… please stop teasing me."

Bray laughed now as he finally removed your panties.

"Ok… but you wanted this…"

Bray finally put you out of your misery as one of his fingers plunged into your hot, wet core. You moaned loudly now and he had to kiss you to keep you quiet. He added another finger and slowly pumped them in and out of you as he let you adjust. Just when you thought things couldn't get any better, he started to use his thumb and slowly started to rub circles on your clit. You broke the kiss for air and moaned out against him.

"Oh God… Yes!… Bray!"

Your eyes locked on his and you knew you were putty in his hands. Just when it was getting good, you whined when he removed his fingers.

"Bray!"

Bray smirked at you and was enjoying playing with you. He took his fingers and placed them in his mouth tasting you.

"Mmm… you taste so sweet, just like I knew you would… Instead of my hands working on you… wouldn't you like to find out why I'm called The Eater Of Worlds?

You were surprised at this. You had never thought of his nickname in that way, but you would be lying if his idea didn't turn you on even more. Bray didn't even really give you time to respond. He went down in front of you and slowly spread your legs and got right to work. You had to do everything you could to stay standing up against the wall. You had a feeling your legs could give out at any moment. Bray sensed this and helped hold you in place. You didn't really know what to do with your hands. At first you tried to prop yourself up against the wall, but soon, your hands made their way to Bray's hair as you pushed him further into you. His tongue plunging in and out of you. He would occasionally move his tongue in circles against your clit. Your breathing was getting heavier now and you were trying your best not to moan out loudly, but the second he bit down on you, that was all it took as he attached his whole mouth to you. His beard tickled you and his tongue and teeth started biting and sucking on you. This was even better than you imagined. You knew you weren't going to last long.

"Mmm… Oooh God! … Oh Fuck Bray! … Yes Ahhh!"

At this point, you could care less about being caught, what he was doing felt too good. You were breathing heavy and you were a moaning mess. You held it in for as long as you could, but pleasure took over and you came. Your legs were shaking and you thought you were going to fall, but Bray held you up against the wall as he tasted every drop of you. Then he stood up facing you as your breathing slowed down and you came down from your high. He could still see the look of pure lust in your eyes, and you saw the same look in his. He kissed you and you could taste yourself on his lips. He had you pressed up against the wall, you were both completely exposed to each other. You could feel his hardness against your leg. You wanted to satisfy him the same way he had just satisfied you, but he held you against the wall. He was in complete control, this is what you wanted, for Bray to have his way with you. His hands roamed your body again as his started kissing and nipping at your neck again. You were moaning again as his hand made its way down to your clit again. He smirked at you seeing how much you wanted him again.

"Mmm… Wet again are we?"

You found yourself clinging onto him. You wanted more of him.

"Yes… Please Bray. I want you… I need you."

Bray seemed pleased with you begging him, and he wanted this just as bad as you did. He then spread your legs again as he placed his cock at your entrance. He smirked at you seeing how desperate you were for him and only said one thing.

"You might want to hold on."

You did as he said. You held onto him as he slowly pushed into you. He groaned feeling how tight you were and you whined slightly in pain, having to adjust to his size. He looked at you in concern.

"You ok?"

You were breathing heavy against him, but finally answered him.

"I will be…"

Bray let you adjust, then you nodded at him to let him know that you were ready. He moved slowly at first to make sure that he didn't hurt you. Soon the pace became too slow for you, and you started moving your hips against his. You whined out for him in frustration.

"Bray! Harder… Faster please! I want it to hurt."

Bray then finally did what you wanted. He picked you up and held you by your ass while you wrapped your legs around him, driving him further into you. You took his hand and had him grip your neck. You were very kinky and Bray liked this about you. The only thing that was missing was rope to tie you up with. You held onto him like your life depended on him and your nails started digging into his back. He welcomed the pain and blood. This only seemed to encourage him as he pounded into you as hard and as fast as he could. You were both getting close.

"I'm going to come inside of you."

"Yes! Please Bray!

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as your back hit the wall over and over again and both of you we moaning. Bray was relentlessly pounding into you.

"Come with me… Now!"

That was all it took. You came again as you cried out for him.

"Yes! … Oh God! … Bray!"

He was finally still against you as you felt him spill inside of you. Both of you seemed satisfied now as your breathing slowed and returned to normal. It was all over now as both of you gathered your clothes and got dressed. Obviously this was better than anything you had imagined. Before you even had a chance to thank him, he was gone, but you had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time you would see him. Sure enough, the next week on Raw he saw you and winked at you. All you did was smile and run to go find some place dark to hide. You were sure you found the perfect hiding spot, but soon you heard his footsteps and laughter.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

You smiled as you heard him coming closer. You had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen next. Who knew that a simple game of Hide and Seek could lead to something more?

 **The End**

 **(Once again this is just something short that I wrote for my own person enjoyment, but I thought I'd share it anyway.)**


End file.
